


a gabriem fic

by chocolatemilktime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gabriel gets dunked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemilktime/pseuds/chocolatemilktime
Summary: a short gabriel x emilie fic :)
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 4





	a gabriem fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



emilie picks up gabriel and dunks him in the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the ship name for this is


End file.
